dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Diana
Princess Diana of Themyscira is an Amazonian warrior princess and Themyscira's political envoy to the outside world. Diana is more widely known as the superhero Wonder Woman, and a founding member of the Justice League. She has also adopted the civilian identity of Diana Prince. Biography Pre-Flashpoint The Justice League gathered at the Flash Museum after an alert about a breaking and entering was flagged. The perpetrators, the Rogues, were planted with futuristic bombs by Professor Zoom and left to die, all to kill the Flash. Wonder Woman took Captain Cold to a forest and used one of his Cold Guns to freeze the bomb. She ripped the bomb off and tossed it into the sky, where it blew up. Flashpoint In the Flashpoint timeline, Diana never became a superhero and instead, became queen of the Amazons. Diana agreed to an alliance with the Atlanteans. However, Orin, king of Atlantis, and Diana had an affair. Mera knew of this and tried to assassinate Diana. Mera was instead killed in self-defense. As a warning, Diana took Mera's crown as her own. War was declared. Orin attempted to slaughter the Amazons with a doomsday device powered by Captain Atom. The Amazons were protected by magic and instead, over 100 million people died and western Europe sank into the ocean. She led the Amazons to the United Kingdom and annexed it as New Themyscira. Wonder Woman captured Colonel Steve Trevor and learned there was a spy, Lois Lane, somewhere on the island gathering intelligence for Cyborg. To add, Amazons captured advance scouts and knew an Atlantean surface invasion of New Themyscira was imminent. Wonder Woman also sent Amazons to destroy a coalition fleet sent to New Themyscira while preparing for a final battle with the Atlanteans. Amid battle against Aquaman, Wonder Woman was shot by Cyborg and propelled into another room where the Shazam children were waiting. They transformed into Captain Thunder, an old enemy, and battled Wonder Woman. Eventually, she was able to lasso Thunder and forced him to revert back into the children. She grabbed a broken blade and murdered Billy Batson. As Aquaman discovered the lifeless bodies of his brother Ocean Master, Wonder Woman stabbed him from behind. For the greater good, Wonder Woman vowed to exterminate the men of Atlantis and enslave its daughters. She plunged her sword through Aquaman, who had remotely activated his doomsday device. As the blastwave approached, Wonder Woman held Aquaman in her arms. She was either killed when Atlantis' doomsday weapon was activated or ceased to exist when the Flash reset the world back to the way it was meant to be. Post-Flashpoint Early life Diana is an Amazon warrior princess from Themyscira and serves as her people's political envoy to the world. Steve Trevor was assigned to serve as a liaison between the U.S. federal government and Diana. Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (past) To be added Justice League: War Diana arrived in Washington, D.C. with Steve Trevor to meet the President of the United States. The two arrived to a mob of protesters. When Wonder Woman offered to help against who they were protesting against, she was shocked to find they were protesting her because they were angry towards her as they thought she dressed inappropriately and scared people every time she waved her sword. After lassoing the truth out of one protester, she goes with Steve to meet with the president. Wonder Woman later grew weary of waiting for the president so she left and on her way out, she met Hannah Grace and the two had ice cream together which Disna had for the first time. Steve Trevor later found Diana and told her to come back to the White House, reminding Diana that she was a political envoy, but Diana affirms she is a warrior and Steve agrees, but tells Diana she's a warrior with responsibilities. Steve asks her out to home made ice cream before Parademons invaded Washington D.C. Wonder Woman joyfully fights against the Parademons attacking D.C. During the fight, Parademons ambushed the president on his flight out of Washington and Wonder Woman flies into a plane while fighting her way through Parademons to rescue the President and the First Lady and introduced herself to them. During the battle she threw a Parademon out of the plane and this caused it to crash into the engine, causing the plane to fall and causing the president to fall out of the plane. Wonder Woman rescues him with her lasso. The plane continues to fall until Superman showed up and catches it while fighting off the Parademons. Wonder Woman is surprised by Superman and assisted him in the fight and Superman was impressed with Wonder Woman's strength. The two heroes were immediately smitten with each other. Wonder Woman and Superman arrive to the location where Batman, Green Lantern, and the Flash were to continues the battle. She greeted them as warriors. Green Lantern tries to say hi, but Superman steps in the way. They are suddenly surprised by the arrival of Victor Stone, who has just recently been enhanced by Apokoliptian technology and is now half-android. Diana mistakes Cyborg for another Parademon and makes a move to kill him till Cyborg's self-defense systems go off and blast Wonder Woman, which angers Superman who tries to destroy him himself but Stone insists he's not with the Parademons. Flash vouches for Victor and they stop. After Shazam arrives on the scene, Victor tells the others of the Parademons' plan to terraform the earth and Darkseid arrives, taking out each hero one by one. Wonder Woman tries to fight Darkseid, but Darkseid defeats her and Superman catches her as she falls. Darkseid defeats all the heroes and captures Superman. Batman goes after him and leaves control of the team to Green Lantern till he returns, Wonder Woman than concludes that they must destroy Darkseid's eyes to prevent him from firing his Omega Beams and they go off to defeat him. While Batman goes to rescue Superman, Green Lantern gathers the others to work together against Darkseid. They plan to blind him, but when Shazam messes up the plan, Wonder Woman leads the charge. During the battle, Wonder Woman rematches Darkseid personally and takes out his right eye using her sword. Darkseid later pummels Wonder Woman into another building, but is saved by the others. Flash stabs a crowbar through the other eye, completely blinding him but Darkseid still fights. Victor Stone then uses the mother boxes to send Darkseid and The Parademons back to Apokolips. Darkseid manages to hold off the league and the group does their best effort to push him through the boom tube until Batman and Superman arrive and together, the heroes defeat Darkseid and send him back to Apokolip and the heroes are finally adored by the public. After the invasion, The group are congratulated by the president as the heroes of the new age and Wonder Woman is personally glad that the people are no longer afraid of them she acknowledges to Superman that she has never met anyone like him, God or Mortal, sparking a romance between them. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Flash proposes the idea that the heroes could be a team, but Wonder Woman states she has responsibilities as does Shazam. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Wonder Woman stood on top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Superman joined her and she said she and he are not like the gods or the people. Superman said they're not like anyone. Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. Superman said of course he does, but he learned the way to deal with it and he could show her how. Superman and Wonder Woman shared a kiss as they flew up into the sky. Diana went to a Greek restaurant with Superman on a date. The two wore casual clothes and glasses and Wonder Woman was surprised that their disguises worked and that they were able to hide as one of the people. Superman corrected her not to hide as much as be one of the people. Superman said they could just blend in, together and held Wonder Woman's hand until Lois Lane bumped into him. Superman introduced Lois to Wonder Woman, who introduced herself as Diana Prince. Lois and Wonder Woman had a nice conversation and then Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found Wonder Woman and Superman on a date and many diners adore Cyborg and Shazam. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. Wonder Woman waited with her teammates at their headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs for Batman to arrive. Wonder Woman and the others watched what Cyborg had seen when he was attacked by a sea creature, which Wonder Woman said from Atlantis. Wonder Woman examined the sea creature's dagger which stabbed Cyborg, and she recognized the dagger's carvings. She told the story of Atlantis which she read as a young girl. Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairy tale, but Superman believed her. Shazam mocked Superman and Wonder Woman by making smooching noises. Wonder Woman fought evil sea creatures with her teammates and rescued Arthur Curry and Mera. The team split into two groups, Wonder Woman went with Arthur, Mera, Superman, Green Lantern and Cyborg to Atlantis, where they saw Arthur's mother Atlanna, the Atlantean Queen, dead. Arthur's half-brother, Orm had murdered the Queen to take over Atlantis. Orm and Black Manta trapped Wonder Woman and her teammates in sea eggshells and Orm sent them towards an octopus sea monster for it to eat. But Arthur and Superman escaped from their containment and rescued the others. Wonder Woman was freed by her teammates and they got a call from Batman, who said that Orm and Atlanteans were heading for Metropolis. In Metropolis, Wonder Woman fought the Atlanteans and saved Lois and Jimmy Olsen. She tried to take the trident from Orm, but Orm snatched it from her and beat her up. Then Orm confessed to Mera that he murdered the Queen. Cyborg filmed his confession to show the Atlanteans that they had been betrayed and that Orm was a liar. Orm was defeated by Arthur and Metropolis was saved. Wonder Woman returned to Atlantis with her teammates where Arthur was crowned as King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman if she was free later. Wonder Woman said if she can find her glasses, meaning that she accepted his offer. The Justice League decided that Arthur should join the team, which he accepted and Shazam gave him a code name, Aquaman, which Arthur hated. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Wonder Woman fought Cheetah after the Legion of Doom launched an attack on the Justice League's new Headquarters, the Hall of Justice. After chasing her into a parking garage, Wonder Woman defeated her after smashing her into a car with her lasso. Later on, Diana went on a date with Clark Kent at the movies but finds modern films in poor taste. After leaving the theater, she noticed something was wrong with him and Superman fled as she watched on, unaware that one of Trigon's wraiths was possessing him. Diana was later possessed by a wraith and along with a possessed Flash and Cyborg attacked the the Titans at Titans Tower. She then attacks Starfire attempting to strangle her with he lasso. After defeating the Titan's and Batman, to prevent them from being killed Raven agrees to go with possessed league members. After Damian frees Superman from the wraith he confronts the possessed Diana. Following a brief scuffle, Superman grabs hold of Diana's lasso and uses it to tie her up, while compelling her to tell him who she was. The possessed Diana begins shouting how she never loved Clark. Superman knowing it's the wraith possessing his grip, finally forcing the wraith to leave Diana as she collapses in his arms. After Trigon escapes from Hell he begins attacking a near by city, with Diana, Clark and the now free Barry to confront him. Diana is later present when Batman contacts the Titan's to congratulate them on stopping Trigon and saving the world. Justice League Dark Wonder Woman stops a woman from further running over civilians with her car while hallucinating them as demonic creatures. The woman tried to unsuccessfuly convince her they were demons, but her hallucination soon wore off. After Superman and Batman dealt with similar cases, the Justice League held a meeting at the Hall of Justice on the recent increase of homicides around the world which she suggested is caused by some form of magic, but Batman didn't believe that to be the case. She later appears along with Superman and Green Lantern John Stewart while trying to stop Destiny who was attacking a city, until they fell under his spell and began to hallucinate Batman as a demon. Diana attacked Batman but was restrained by Zatanna in her Lasso of Truth. She is freed from the illusion after Destiny was defeated. The Death of Superman A short time before the battle with Doomsday, Clark and Diana had broken up but remained good friends. She stated that while it was nice for a while, she found it uncomfortable to try to fit in as a regular person for the relationship and also felt it strange that he hadn't let Lois, who he was in a relationship with, know about his secret identity. During Doomsday's rampage on Metropolis, Diana was one of the last standing members of the Justice League to fight Doomsday before being eventually knocked down. As Doomsday was about to stab her with her broken sword, Superman intervened by shooting lasers towards Doomsday. Before she went unconscious, Diana warned Clark not to show any mercy in dealing with the monstrous creature, lest killing everyone in the city. Superman was killed while trying to stop the monster for good and the Justice League arrived at the scene, only to watch his lifeless corpse being cradled by Lois. The following morning, the League, excluding Batman, attends a state funeral in honor of Superman, during which Lex Luthor gives a brief speech in which he mentions "going to miss those late night chats" with Superman, leading Diana to harbor suspicions on Lex. Reign of the Supermen 6 months after Superman's "death" Diana was asked by Lois Lane to meet in person. Mistakenly believing Lois wanted to express her grief and wanting to clarify any ill feelings between them for having loved the same man, Diana agreed. Meeting at Ace o' Clubs Diana immediately addressed the matter of her past relationship with Clark but assuring Lois that she was the love of his life, confusing and surprising her. But Lois clarified that she asked Diana to meet her to provide any leads on the recent Superman impostors, revealing Diana who admitted she wasn't good with being "touchy feely". But Diana wasn't able to provide any information as none of the Justice League have been able to make contact with them, but admitting to admiring the "brutal one with the visor". Diana and Lois also bonded over their shared liking for ice cream. Before leaving to resume League duties Diana advised Lois not to lose herself in finding the truth about the new Supermen. A few days later to celebrate the completion of the Justice League's new Watchtower to replace the now destroyed Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman coordinated the League to safeguard President Joan Dale who was to give a speech at the event. However she was irritated by Flash's disinterest in being a bodyguard and Batman and Green Lantern's shared dislike for Superboy, who'd tagged along to represent LexCorp at the event. They also observed the new Cyborg Superman, believed to be the true Superman reborn, but out of uncertainty he was who he claimed the League were reluctant to make contact. After greeting President Dale upon arriving a boom-tube opened above them releasing Parademons upon the League who quickly counterattacked, but then the boom-tube collapsed on them sending them into another unknown galaxy. For several days the League endlessly battled numerous creatures but were unable to return to Earth as Cyborg's boom-tube technology wasn't operational, but were returned by Lex Luthor to aid the reborn Superman, Superboy and Steel fight Cyborg Superman and his Cyber Corps. The League quickly engaged the Cyber Corps but were unable to face Cyborg Superman who'd launched the Watchtower into space with Superman and Lois on board, though Superman was able to neutralize Cyborg Superman. Unfortunately this resulted in the Cyber Corps members deaths much to the League's sadness. Sometime later Wonder Woman called Superman for a meeting he was late for, and asked him to remind Lois she'd see her Friday much to Superman's surprise and discomfort to see his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend now being friendly. When Superman arrived he filled them in on the details of Henshaw's invasion and Doomsday's assault both being coordinated attacks from Darkseid to make way for another invasion from Apokolips. Agreeing that the League will one day need to go to Apokolips to stop him for good the League begrudgingly welcomed Lex Luthor onto the Watchtower and into the League to help plan their attack. Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (present) To be added Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Physical Appearance To be added Personality She has a somewhat childish and naive nature. She bails on meeting the president because she didn't want to wait, cares little to nothing about the customs of the nation she is in, and constantly thrusts her sword at people which clearly terrifies them. It has gotten so bad that at the beginning of War, there is a protest group wanting her gone. She is practically ecstatic when entering into a battle, giving major blows to enemies. Her interactions with Hannah Grace in indicates that she has a soft spot for children. She can be boisterous, battle for ask questions act and smug. She has a love for battle. She even admits that fighting is what she is good at compared to being a diplomat, which begs the question why Paradise Island would send her in the first place if she's incapable of being a diplomat. She's much calmer and closer to her traditional personality by her third movie when compared to her first one. She can be brutal but she is kind-hearted and only want to help the people. While she loves humanity, she is disinterested in adopting to their ways and moving about like one of them. During the Flashpoint timeline, Diana's personality was much darker and ruthless. Having never ventured into "man's world" Diana grew up cold, cruel and sadistic, having a low opinion of man and is quite egotistical, considering herself the most beautiful women alive. She was also quite hypocritical of her supposed hatred towards men considering them a pestilence yet seducing Aquaman, a married man, for her own lustful desires. She's willing to commit any crime to achieve her goals as she destroyed London and killed millions to establish a new homeland, murdered Steve Trevor despite him being an unarmed prisoner of war and even murdering Billy Batson, a child, without remorse. Despite these negative traits she still seemed to have genuine affection for Aquaman, crying as she killed him and cradling his corpse before Captain Atom's radiation consumed them. Powers and Abilities Wonder Woman is one of the strongest members of the Justice League, something openly acknowledged by Superman. Her superhuman physical abilities combined with her expert combat skills make Wonder Woman one of the most dangerous fighters among her peers. Powers Hybrid Physiology: Due to her having a mixed heritage of the Amazons and the Old Gods, Diana posses superhuman attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wonder Woman was able to slaughter several Parademons with her sword and was strong enough to effectively punch Darkseid and Shazam. She was also able to knock Beast Boy unconscious as an elephant with one punch. Overall, only Superman is able to overcome her in this field among all of the League. She was also strong enough to stagger Superman with her punches and fight for a while with Doomsday, although she was finally subdued and almost killed by the monster. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Wonder Woman has shown to be highly resistant to blunt force from Darkseid and Doomsday's punches, Starfire's starbolts, and blows from Trigon. After almost dying from Doomsday's blows, she was rendered almost comatose, but managed to gain the endurance to get back up to fight after a few hours. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wonder Woman can run, fly, move and dodge attacks at considerable superhuman speeds. She proved to be able to dodge Superman's punches, cut Darkseid's eye before the Warlord could react and is able to dodge bullets and other attacks with his indestructible bracelets. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wonder Woman's advanced musculature produces much less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to humans. This allows you to exercise at maximum capacity for long periods of time without getting tired at all. *'Accelerated Healing:' Wonder Woman can recover from wounds at a higher rate than any human being. This allowed her to recover after being brutally beaten by Doomsday. *'Underwater Breathing:' Wonder Woman was able to breathe underwater when the Justice League traveled to Atlantis. *'Flight:' Wonder Woman has the ability of flight and saved the President of the United States after she fell out of a plane. *'Longevity:' Wonder Woman's ages at a far slower rate than regular humans, allowing her to live for thousands of years without visibly aging. *'Transformation:' By spinning, Wonder Woman could instantly change from her Diana Prince costume identity to her superhero disguise and back again. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' As an Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman is a formidable hand to hand combatant, and was able to blind Darkseid in one of his eyes using her sword. She is also able to take on Atlantean soldiers, Starfire, and hold her own against Doomsday and Superman. *'Master Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is a skilled swordswoman, and her proficiency allows her to defeat multiple enemies at the same time. Equipment *'Lasso of Truth:' Anyone with the lasso of truth around them is compelled to tell the truth. Diana used it on one of the protesters to find out what he really thought of her. *'Amazonian Sword:' Wonder Woman's sword is highly durable and extremely sharp, capable of cutting multiple types of materials with ease. However, despite the sword's sharpness, it was unable to pierce Doomsday's skin, and the latter ended up shattering the blade. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Like the sword, Wonder Woman's bracelets are highly resistant, capable of withstanding multiple forms of attack. Appearances Films *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (mentioned) *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines *Justice League DARK: Apokolips War Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Behind the scenes *Diana's outfit is based on the New 52 version, however there are subtle differences to make it less revealing. There are arm sleeves and her chest is covered up with a dark blue piece so that her cleavage is not exposed. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Justice League members Category:Amazons Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Characters